


Luminous Beings

by littlemsterious



Series: Prompts [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amatakka, Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Gen, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, I Don't Even Know, Jedi, Jedi Indentured AU, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Obi-Wan Kenobi, Sith, Some Of These Have Been, chapter five is literally just wandavision I'm so lazy, inspired by WandaVision, inspired by les miserables, prompts, stuck in my head, wandavision - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28723185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemsterious/pseuds/littlemsterious
Summary: Prompts and ideas in regard to Star Wars. Any and all prompts are open for the taking. I just ask that you let me know so I can read them and also link it with the prompt so that others can read it too. (or if you know of a fic similar.)I might write any of these but odds are, I won't. Which is why I'm writing prompts instead.The level of detail in these entirely varies, and I might add more to some of them later. Some of these are loose ideas and others have parts written. Which can be used or ignored if you decide to use the prompt.Some of these are weird, but this is fanfiction so whatever.If you've got a prompt you'd like to share, I'd probably be cool with that.Ch1-Song FicsCh2-Les MisCh3-CrackCh4-LukeDin Time travelCh5-WandaVision
Series: Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913443
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	1. SongFic Prompts

**Author's Note:**

> I have fallen headfirst into Star Wars and now I'm Depressed. 
> 
> If anyone has any advice on getting into Legends stuff, please share, because I'd like to but I don't know where to start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is kinda rough, they get better I swear

So originally this was an explanation for one songfic but I had more and didn't want to do a whole chapter that's like five words, so instead here's a list of songfic ideas. I will update this list as I think of more.

* * *

* * *

Remember You - Adventure Time but it's Ahsoka and Vader /Anakin instead of Marceline and Ice King/Simon

[[Video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PA2PsADo11E)] [[Lyrics](https://genius.com/Adventure-time-remember-you-lyrics)]

Simon, in order to stay alive and protect the people he cared about, had to use this magic he didn't understand, which eventually destroyed him and he forgot who he was and who marceline was. see where I'm going with this?

* * *

I am Machine - Three Days Grace - Anakin/Vader for obvious reasons

[[Video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NmIBSeFhnfc)] [[Lyrics](https://genius.com/Three-days-grace-i-am-machine-lyrics)]

I can't just put the whole song here. I can't pick a part to put in. and I don't. know. how to explain it. 

* * *

Dance With The Devil - Breaking Benjamin - Ahsoka and Vader

[[Video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IN_FFmeQAC0)] [[Lyrics](https://genius.com/Breaking-benjamin-dance-with-the-devil-lyrics)]

the machalor fight (have I seen rebels yet? no. is that going to stop me from writing rebels related prompts? also no.)

* * *

45 - Shinedown - Anakin

[[Video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=igWrHJg0kCw)] [[Lyrics](https://genius.com/Shinedown-45-lyrics)]

trust me, listen to the song, its perfect, like 

"Send a message to the unborn child/ Keep your eyes open for a while/ In a box high up on the shelf, left for you, no one else/ There's a piece of a puzzle known as life/ **Wrapped in guilt** , sealed up tight/ **Whatever happened to the young man's heart?/ Swallowed by pain, as he slowly fell apart** */ And I'm staring down the barrel of a 45/ Swimming through the ashes of another life/ No real reason to accept the way things have changed/ Staring down the barrel of a 45/ **Everyone's pointing their fingers/ Always condemning me/ And nobody knows what I believe** **/ I believe"

"Most people when they heard the song, or when they hear the song, they believe that the .45 is a gun, but it’s not. See, the .45 in the song is actually a metaphor for the world, and everything it is going to hand you and ultimately everything it is going to take away."

_*Anakin, who loved too hard and cared too much?_

_**Anakin's constant paranoia in RotS_

* * *

MONSTERS - Shinedown - Anakin/Vader 

[[Video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EzsCb7ZwlQ0)] [[Lyrics](https://genius.com/Shinedown-monsters-lyrics)]

Good for you, you hurt everybody/ Good for you, you hurt everyone/ Good for you, you love nobody/ Good for you, you owe no one/ .../ 'Cause my monsters are real, and they're trained how to kill/ And there's no comin' back and they just laughed at how I feel/ And these monsters can fight, and they'll never say die/ And there's no goin' back, if I get trapped I'll never heal/ 'Cause my monsters are real

* * *

Empty Chairs at Empty Tables - Les Miserables - Obi-Wan, Ahsoka and/or Rex 

[[Video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HnpFM8SQUts)] [[Lyrics](https://genius.com/Claude-michel-schonberg-empty-chairs-at-empty-tables-lyrics)]

dude this song is literally about survivors guilt, need I say more. 

BONUS because if you thought the song was sad, wait til you see what they do on stage.

[This Version](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pCE0nEZhl1Y) is blurry as fuck but it has Enjolras in the back which I think adds to it. [This Version](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iQg1BM9x9bs) is worse, but it's a better audio and the same singer as the first one. [This Version](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vE8x_r_wplQ) is clearer but I like it less. 

So I couldn't find it the other day when I first posted this, but now I have. [This Version](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qNzJLo9vKxs) is my favorite.

* * *

Punk Rock

"no wait that's a genre, not a song" yeah I know that thank you. but like, punk rock is about anti-establishment and rebellion, I just want anything Original trilogy or rebels with punk rock themes and songs. it fits so well. 

* * *

I'll think of more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, So I'm depressed. If that wasn't clear.
> 
> (Originally posted: 1/13/21)
> 
> Edit: wow, ok so these are all depressing. I should talk to my therapist lol.  
> also, do I know my music taste is weird? yes. it gets weirder. (2/1/21)


	2. Les Miserablés

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so empty. I want there to be more in this but Idk what.

Hold on to your horses, this is really weird. But I needed to share it somewhere and Reddit and Tik Tok don't always appreciate this bullshit. 

This idea isn't fully fleshed out, I might add more to it later. I really just needed to post something.

So Les mis is about a lot of different things, but one of them is a group of people fighting for a cause they inevitably lose. Clone Wars is also about a group of people fighting for a cause they inevitably lose. Just something that could interchange characters, compare themes, use the songs idk. Idk how most characters could line up. But Fives is Gavroche. I’m sorry. 

Dude, if someone made Empty Chairs at Empty Tables but it’s obi-wan, I Will Cry.

* * *

What’s this? A different Star wars Les Mis thought. Yeah. This is more original trilogy than clone wars stuff. so this one makes less sense with plot and theme, but has better character line up. So Javert is Anakin/Vader. Valjean is Obi-Wan. Fantine is Padmé. Which makes cossette luke and leia. It’s got some holes and IDK how the rebellion/barricade boys could be worked in but I think it’s got some leverage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You might never guess based on my weird prompts but I read mostly fix it and comfort fics. I just can't come up with them.
> 
> I have more prompts written but they get weirder as they go and I wanted to get some of the less weird ones out there before getting too off the rails.
> 
> I've got one other cross over prompt I've been thinking about but I think that's the last one. the rest will be mostly just star wars. 
> 
> if anyone has, like, ideas or thoughts to add on to a prompt, please share. I'll put it in the chapter and credit you. This is meant to be at least a little interactive.


	3. Literally the funniest thing I’ve thought of

Ok this is literally the funniest thing i’ve ever thought.   
So palpatine is orchestrating both sides of the war right?   
And he’s using it to gain power. We know that. 

What if, some point after the clone wars have started but before anakin starts having nightmares about padme dying, palpatine straight up just dies. Like chokes to death on a seed. 

Both sides would be at a loss. What do you do at that point? It would be weird and confusing.

I literally have no more for that. That's it. that's the prompt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually have a prompt i'm really invested, like I've written stuff for it, in but it's weird and I wanted to get a few less weird ones in first.


	4. Time Travel fix it but it's LukexDin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wanted, you could switch out Din Djarin for Ezra Bridger. I think that could work with some minor adjustments. Or someone else. idk but I personally would go with one of those two.

So I actually have two different versions of this.

* * *

Version One. Somehow, Luke, Din, Leia, and Han end up in the clone wars. Y'know, Force shenanigans. 

So this is my interpretation of how it would go but it really doesn't matter. 

So they wake up in a hall or closet where other people can hear them from around the corner without them realising it.

So Leia scolds Luke for force shenanigans, something like "Luke Kriffing Skywalker, what the kark was that" and they talk some more but it's too late cause _Commander Cody_ overheard and is like no stop why are there two skywalkers now (poor cody, there's actually three).

So he sends a different clone off to get the generals while he confronts the new people. And they pull their weapons at first but then "wait, stop that's clone armour. This ship isn't imperial"

"what no that's not possible. clones were fazed out twenty years ago. rex told me himself"

"I'm telling you, luke, that's clone armor. this ship must be hijacked." and cody is like wtf.

then the other jedi get there and everyone is confused.

and this all really isn't important.

 **the important part** is luke introduces himself saying "I'm jedi master skywalker, and this is my husband Din Djarin. (and my sister leia, and her husband/boyfriend Han)"

Anakin just short circuits and is like how why it's everything I want and more? Ahsoka shrugs and just makes friends with her master's son and his friends. and Obi wan is asking who exactly allowed that to happen at which point luke is like, well as the only full adult Jedi, me. and everyone loses their fucking minds.

[then maybe at some point luke has to comfort din cause he cant check on grogu] [who's being watched by, like, cara dune or someone responsible so he really has nothing to worry about but it's din so he's stressed]

* * *

Version Two. Anakin, Obi wan, and Ahsoka wind up in luke's jedi academy. it's literally the same fic but back words. 

Anakin, Ahsoka, and Obi wan. Force shenanigans. wake up on a grassy field.

there is a bunch of small buildings and some people. Luke, who's levitating stuff for grogu, din watching the two, and han and leia and maybe a little ben practising lightsaber forms. (you can decide on ben, I don't care.) luke stops floating stuff, and they all come over. 

idk really how that conversation would go, I just want to see this happen.

“wait if this is the temple, where is everyone?”

“oh it’s family week.”

“what”

“Every two months the kids go home to spend a week or so with their families.”

“but what about the no attachments rule”

"the what?” 

and then I guess luke would be like that sucks, I've got a husband. and then that escalates to the questions in version one.

* * *

uh, so there should probably be more plot than that? or maybe just a one shot? idk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey maybe please interact. kudos or comment? please I need validation.


	5. Literally Just WandaVision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I started watching wandavision. And if that wasnt the most anakin skywalker bullshit then i don't know what is.
> 
> it's literally fucking wandavision

Was I planning on posting a prompt today? No! Was I planning any other cross overs except for hadestown? NO! But I also wasn't planning on watching WandaVision. Sometimes life is like that.

Speaking of which. I started watching WandaVision. And if that wasn't the most Anakin Skywalker bullshit then I don't know what is. Now usually I’d explain the plot for anyone who hasn't seen it but honestly, I have no idea how to do that. It's a weird show. 

Basically, my thought process was, order 66 failed, Palpatine is defeated but Padme still dies so Anakin pulls a Wanda.

Wanda is Anakin. Duh. Vision is Padme. Thanos is Palpatine. Shield or Sword or whatever is the Jedi order. Billy and Tommy are Luke and Leia. I think Geraldene could be Obi-wan or Ahsoka. Same with Pietro. I’d probably put Ahsoka as Pietro and Obi-wan as Geraldede though. 

Disclaimer: I haven't actually finished watching WandaVision so this might not work for the end of the show and I might change or add stuff later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> has someone done this yet? this feels so obvious.


End file.
